Uprising
by Chic vampire
Summary: El nunca la vio pasar y ella estaba locamente enamorada de el. Un accidente hara que ambos se den cuenta del profundo amor que se tienen.


Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Stephanie Meyer

Uprising

Rosalie, una chica hermosa de pies a cabeza. Tiene un hermano gemelo, Jasper. El tiene una novia y a la vez mejor amiga de Rose, Alice. Ella tiene dos hermanos, Edward que tiene como novia a su otra mejor amiga Bella, y luego esta él, Emmett. Mientras todos se inmutan por la gran belleza de Rosalie, él la pasa de largo. ¿Quién diría que el único chico que Rose quiere que se fije en ella, ni si quiera la mira?

Ella es la capitana de las porristas, él es el capitán del equipo de futbol. Ellos juntos serían la pareja real. Rosalie daría su belleza porque él por una vez le dirigiera sus bromas. Su círculo de amigos es el mismo pero él no le dirige más palabras de las necesarias. Es muy educado y gracioso, ella no es superficial ni mala, al contrario ella es muy buena y le encanta ayudar.

Era un Miércoles, Rosalie salió del ensayo de porristas por primera vez sola, no había "amigas" ni estaban Bella o Alice. Tenía que tomar un taxi a su casa pero decidió ir caminando, era temprano ¿no?

Rosalie caminaba pensando en muchas cosas. No se había percatado que ya era de noche y que la calle en donde estaba no era muy buena. Apresuró el paso hacia un taxi que estaba al cruzar la calle pero alguien, quien no logro ver, lo tomó. Solo queda6ba esperar otro.

5 minutos un chico de gorra negra y mala pinta la vio.

10 minutos ya no era 1 ahora eran 3 y llevaban botellas de alcohol.

12 minutos

Y ya estaba rodeada, no sabía como pero tenía que huir de ahí, como fuera.

Volteó y camino en dirección contraria, no veía mucho pero no importaba. Para su mala suerte ella solita se había metido a la boca del lobo.

-¿A dónde vas preciosa?- le preguntó uno que tenía la botella más grande.

Ella no respondió volvió a voltear pero ya habían 2 detrás de ella. Todos se iban acercando y acercando susurrando cosas feas. La jalonearon bastante mientras ella gritaba, le arrancharon el maletín y le arrancaron el pompón de la coleta. En el momento cuando iba a cerrar sus ojos gritó por última vez.

Emmett iba tarde, ya eran las 10 y no había llegado a su casa. Ya se podía imaginar el sermón de sus padres sobre la responsabilidad.

Tuvo que caminar dos cuadras hasta que vio un taxi, corrió y abrió la puerta. El carro arrancó y pudo percibir una chica con un buzo rojo, un maletín y ¿cabello rubio?

Le dio su dirección al señor, conforme el carro avanzaba no podía dejar de pensar en la chica. Había actuado muy mal en dejarla ahí y si ¿le pasaba algo?

De inmediato le dijo al chofer que se diera la vuelta, le tomó unos 10 minutos en llegar de nuevo ahí. Se bajó del carro y miró hacia los costados pero no podía ver mucho.

Tal vez la chica ya había tomado otro taxi. Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por el gritó espantoso de una mujer. ¿Sería ella?

Avanzó hacia el grito y efectivamente era ella, era Rosalie.

Alrededor de ella un grupo de muchachos totalmente borrachos, avanzó muy rápido y fue golpeando a quien se le pusiera en frente. Llegó a ella y se veía destrozada pero gracias al cielo él había llegado antes de que le hicieran algo. La cargó y la pegó a su cuerpo para calentarla un poco, fue corriendo al taxi y se fueron, ya después se encargaría de esos desgraciados.

Llegaron su casa, Emmett entró casi volando con Rose en los brazos. Nadie preguntó nada solo se ocuparon de que la tiriteante Rose se recobrara. Alice y Esme le cambiaron la ropa en la habitación de los invitados mientras Carlisle y el llamaban a la policía. En la sala Edward, Bella y Jasper esperaban a los papas de Rosalie. Los señores Hale llegaron a los minutos, Emmett aprovecho y les contó a todos lo que había sucedido.

El día siguiente, Rosalie se levantó adolorida. ¿Qué le había pasado?, ¿El chico que la salvó era Emmett?, ¿Cómo llego ahí? Eran tantas preguntas que hasta la cabeza le empezaba a doler.

Esme entró al cuarto con un rico desayuno en una bandeja. Rosalie la saludó y le preguntó donde estaba Emmett. Esme se ofreció a llamarlo y Rose aceptó.

Emmett estaba muy nervioso cuando entró al cuarto de huéspedes, ¿Qué le preguntaría ella?

-Gracias- le dijo. Estaba casi segura que Emmett la había salvado de ese infierno.

-No necesitas decirlo- le aseguró Emmett mientras se sentaba en el borde de la cama.

-¿Cómo me encontraste?- era algo que definitivamente ella quería saber.

-Yo te robé el taxi- le confesó.

-Eras tú- le afirmó, era lo que ella sospechaba.

-Si- le aseguró.

-Lo siento mucho Rosalie, si yo no hubiera… - Rosalie no quería escuchar lo demás.

-Shh...- le susurró mientras ponía su dedo índice en los labios de el. Bastó ese movimiento para que el sintiera cosa que nunca había sentido. Se dio cuenta que el toque de Rose era maravilloso.

Para Rosalie no pasó desapercibida la confusión en los ojos de Emmett. Ella también lo había sentido, esa corriente eléctrica que te erizaba hasta la punta del cabello.

En vez de sacar su dedo Rosalie empezó a tocar sus labios. Era lo que siempre le había llamado la atención de él.

Él disfrutó ese toque y sin darse cuenta le agarró la mano y se la empezó a acariciar.

Ambos sonrieron como estupidos enamorados.

De repente destruyendo esa atmosfera de amor tocaron la puerta. Emmett todavía con la con la sensación de la mano de Rose fue abrir la puerta. Era Jasper, lógico su hermano había pasado un infierno sin saber como estaba su hermana gemela.

Emmett a duras penas los dejó solos. En ese momento se dio cuenta que había sido tan ciego, ¿cómo no ver a una persona como Rosalie?

No había forma humana de describirla, era simplemente hermosa. Emmett siempre había pensado, hasta ese momento, que si Rose ya tenia la atención de casi todo el colegio, ¿Qué importaría si él la mirara o no?

El otro lado de esa pared Jasper y Rosalie tenían una conversación. Jasper estaba muy preocupado por ella, pero no la obligo a contarle lo que había pasado. Le preguntó como estaba y le aviso que sus papás llegarían esta tarde a verla. La abrazó muy fuerte y le agradeció por milésima vez al Señor que no le haya pasado nada a su hermana.

Después de la visita de sus padres y de Bella y Alice, Rosalie se sentía mas tranquila. Pero todo cambió cuando se quedó dormida.

Eran pesadillas horribles.

Lo peor era que la situación no se detenía sino que se repetía una y otra vez.

Rosalie trataba de gritar pero no podía abrir su boca. Trataba de abrir los ojos pero no podía. De pronto sintió unos brazos enormes rodeándole los hombros.

-Duerme tranquila- le susurró el.

Después de eso Rosalie descansó profundamente.

Durante la noche Rosalie trato de voltearse para acomodarse pero sintió que algo se lo impedía, más bien dicho alguien.

-No te muevas Rose- le susurró Emmett.

-¿Cómo llegaste acá?-

-Estabas teniendo pesadillas-

-Gracias-

-Rose deja de agradecerme y duérmete. Espérate tengo que preguntarte algo-

-Dime-

-¿Saldrías conmigo?-

-¿Hablas en serio?-

-Si-

-Entonces, si quiero salir contigo-

-¿Lo haces porque quieres o por agradecimiento?-

-Lo hago porque quiero y mucho-

-¿A donde?-

-Hay que ir a ver el atardecer-

-¿Segura?-

-Si, ¿Por qué?-

-Nunca he conocido a alguien que prefiera el atardecer en vez de una salida a un restaurante-

-¿Nunca?-

-Nunca-

-Eres la primera-

-¿Cuando?-

-Rose yo no te quiero apresurar después de lo que paso ayer-

-Tengo que superarlo y seguir adelante y creo que saliendo pasado mañana contigo seria una buena forma de empezar-

-Parece como si no te afectara-

-Créeme que si lo hace pero lo que mas recuerdo es que tu me salvaste y muchas gra…-

-Duérmete, descansa-

-Gracias-

-Eres increíble-

Y los dos se quedaron dormidos.

A la mañana siguiente una alarmada Esme entró corriendo al cuarto de huéspedes.

-Rosalie, ¿has visto a…?-

Y se quedó muda. Rosalie estaba recién abriendo los ojos y Emmett estaba en el octavo sueño.

-Esme- dijo alarmada Rose.

-¿Mamá?- pregunto Emmett levantándose sobre sus codos.

-Emmett Timothy Cullen, quiero una explicación. Ahora, en la sala-

-Señora Esme no es lo que parece-trato de disculparse Rose.

-Emmett, ahora- le ordenó su madre.

Era una situación chistosa pero ni Rose ni Emmett la encontraban así.

Emmett bajó nervioso mientras Rosalie bajaba detrás de el.

-Emmett, ¿Cómo es posible?- le preguntó indignado su papá.

-Papá yo no…-

-Señor Carlisle déjeme explicarle, todo fue mi culpa. En la noche tuve pesadillas y Emmett me escuchó y fue muy amable en querer auxiliarme-

-¿Emmett la ayudaste?- le preguntó una muy sorprendida Esme.

-Si mama- le aseguró Emmett.

-Rosalie y Emmett lo sentimos pero cuando los vi ahí pensé…pensé lo peor- se disculpo Esme.

-Cualquiera señora Cullen, en verdad lo siento mucho-

-Rosalie, cariño, tus papás llamaron-

-Ya es hora. Gracias por cuidarme pero ya es tiempo de ir a mi casa- por mas que doliera Rose sabia que tenía que hacerlo.

-Rose la puerta de nuestra casa están siempre abiertas para ti- aseguró Esme.

-Muchas gracias-

-Te llevo- se ofreció Emmett.

-Ya-

-Mañana le mando la ropa de Alice, despídame de todos-

-Cuídate Rose- le dijo Carlisle.

-Si-

El trayecto a la casa de Rose fue en silencio pero uno cómodo. Estacionó al frente de la casa de Rose y se volteó a verla. Rose bajó rápidamente del carro y se despidió con la mano mientras entraba a su casa. Emmett la vio partir con el pensamiento de que estaba empezando a sentir cosas muy fuertes por esa niña de cabellera rubia.

El día de la cita

-¿Edward?- preguntó Emmett no muy seguro.

-Dime-

-¿Me prestarías tu coche?- Emmett tenía un jeep rojo pero para la primera cita con Rose se merecía un carro como el Audi que tenia su hermano.

-Claro, ¿para qué?- preguntó mientras le daba las llaves.

-Tengo una cita- aceptó Emmett.

-¿Con quién?- preguntó muy curioso Edward.

-Con alguien-

-Em, entre nosotros no hay secretos-

-No vengas con ese chantaje emocional-

-Lo tomaré en cuenta para cuando haga mi testamento-

-No te preocupes me aseguraré de que Bella me ponga en él-

-Ss.… ella no me maneja- le aseguró.

-Amor, vamos a la tienda- le dijo, mas bien, ordenó Bella.

-Claro, dulzura- y se fue caminando hacia la sala.

-¿No que no te manejaba?- se burló Emmett.

-Cállate, ya veras cuando caigas enamorado de Rosalie-

-¿Cómo…?-

-Bella- se limitó a decir.

Emmett se puso una camisa gris oscuro y un par de jeans con sus tennis.

Rose se puso pantalón negro con botas felpudas del mismo color y un polo a cuadros rojo.

Los dos se veían geniales y con la intención de pasarla de lo mejor. Para ella había sido difícil volver a empezar pero se convencía que solo había sido un susto y que debía superarlo.

Con la clásica emoción de la primera cita los dos se embarcaron al lugar de encuentro, la playa más cercana.

Rosalie llego primero, se bajo de su convertible rojo y se aseguro de haber traído los sándwiches que había preparado antes de salir de casa. Saco el mantel a cuadros y lo acomodo en un sitio que tenia una vista magnifica. Espero alrededor de 5 minutos cuando escuchó un carro estacionarse. Volteo emocionada y lo vio bajarse del auto.

Por segundos él se quedo sin palabras, esa chica rubia definitivamente lo iba a volver loca.

Ambos se observaron por unos momentos hasta que Emmett soltó un hola que hizo que Rose desfalleciera internamente. Ella lo saludo de vuelta y sin decir nada se sentaron y empezaron a disfrutar de la comida. Eran alrededor de las 5:50 cuando el sol empezó a decaer, el color morado que pasaba por ahí era simplemente maravilloso y después de una pequeña charla los dos se concentraron en el atardecer. El sol iba decayendo pero su amor iba subiendo y de que forma lo hacia.

El la tomo de la mano en el último momento y entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella. El rubio de su cabello hacia contraste con le luz del sol y Emmett no podía dejarla de ver. Esa cara lo había cautivado y esos labios lo volvían loco.

-¿Entonces?- preguntó Rose para romper el silencio.

-¿Entonces que?- pregunto Emmett confundido, clásico de los hombres.

-¿Qué somos?- le preguntó tratando de mantener la calma aunque su corazón daba brincos demasiado acelerados.

-¿Novio y novia?-preguntó él.

-Esperaba que respondieras eso- le dijo ella sonriendo y acercándose a él.

-¿Siempre?-

-Y para toda la vida- y sellaron ese perfecto juramente con un dulce beso.

**No se de donde salio esto pero desde hace bastante tiempo se me ocurrió la idea. **

**Dejen Reviews, please …. =)**


End file.
